Mawar Untuk Ichijou San
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: "Seperti bunga mawar, kau itu indah, dapat menenangkanku, dapat membuatku bahagia, memberiku cinta dan... dapat membuatku sakit karena semua itu...".    RnR ya...
1. Chapter 1

Mawar untuk Ichijou by Shi-chan...

Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri...

Warning: AU, Gaje-ness fic, typo, dan shonen-ai. Pokoknya langsung baca aja deh, review juga ya!.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Pagi yang indah. Cahaya mentari yang hangat menyinari seluruh alam dengan penuh ketulusan. Dan, kehangatan itu juga terasa disalah satu kamar asrama bulan. Cahayanya masuk melalui sela-sela cendela yang masih tertutup.

Errrrg... erang si pemilik kamar yang sebenarnya terganggu oleh cahaya pagi itu.

Belum sempat orang itu menarik selimut tebal untuk menutup seluruh badan dan wajahnya, aroma harum yang menusuk hidung terpaksa membuatnya bangkit, untuk mencari tau aroma apa itu. Saat ia bangun dan membuka mata, ia mendapati banyak bunga mawar merah ditiap sudut kamar. Juga kelopaknya yang tersebar di atas ranjang miliknya.

Orang itu menghela nafas, "Aku tidak suka dengan aroma ini..." desahnya sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Aroma mawar itu bisa membuat orang tenang tau," balas orang lain bernama Ichijou Takuma, pemuda pecinta mawar yang sedang merangkai bunga itu ke dalam vas kacanya.

"Tapi aku tidak suka mawar, kau tau itu kan?" balas Shiki manja. "Apa tidak ada bunga lain yang lainnya, misalnya saja melati?".

"Menurutku, aroma bunga melati itu mistik, kadang suka dikaitkan dengan hal-hal gaib, jadi aku tidak suka!" jawab Ichijou sambil tersenyum ke arah Shiki.

"Bunga matahari juga bisakan?".

"Bunga matahari itu tidak beraroma!" balas si Takuma.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bunga tulip, lotus, atau krisan saja?" tanya Shiki sambil berjalan mendekati Ichijou.

"Karena hanya bunga mawar-lah yang aku suka," balas pemuda itu.

Shiki hanya melewatinya dengan tampang menahan marah.

"Mau mandi? Aku gosokkan punggungmu ya?" Ichijou mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yang ditanya malah mendesah, "Tidak mau!".

"Aah... jangan malu begitu, sebagai teman sekamarmu, aku juga ingin sesekali kita bergantian menggosok punggung satu sama lain..." rengeknya manja.

Shiki tak membalas, ia ingin sekali melakukan hal itu, tapi demi menjaga imejnya, dia akan tetap bersikap cool.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ **

Hari ini adalah hari yang tenang untuk Shiki Senri, walaupun pagi ini dia disambut oleh aroma bunga yang dibencinya. Sekarang ini, dia sedang duduk sendirian disofa, membaca buku sambil melahap stick pocky sebagai cemilan. Ini adalah salah satu caranya untuk menikmati hidup.

"Hai Shiki! Mau ikut aku tidak?" tanya orang yang sama seperti yang tadi pagi menganggu tidurnya.

Shiki mendongak ke arah pria itu sebelum berkata, "Mau kemana?".

"Kemana itu, nanti kau juga akan tau!" jawab si Ichijou.

Shiki lalu menutup buku novel yang belum selesai dibacanya, dan ditaruh di atas rak tepat disamping sofa.

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Aku harap kau mengajakku ke tempat yang menarik," katanya sambil berdiri dan mengambil sekotak pocky sebagai camilan jalan-jalannya.

Ichijou Takuma hanya tersenyum, senyum tulus yang sama seperti hari-hari biasanya. Senyum yang mampu membuat wajah cool seorang Shiki memerah.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

"Kenapa kesini? Tadi kau bilang mau mengajakku ke tempat yang menarik kan?" ucap Shiki saat sampai ditempat yang dituju.

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, lagipula ini tempat menarik kok, menurutku," ucap si Takuma sambil menarik lengan Shiki dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam.

Yah, hari ini Ichijou mengajak pemuda itu ke toko bunga. Banyak macam dan warna-warni bunga. Bahkan toko yang luas itu memiliki taman yang indah, yang dapat menenangkan hati tiap penikmatnya. Sementara Ichijou sedang membeli beberapa benih tanaman, Shiki menyempatkan waktunya untuk melihat-lihat beberapa macam bunga. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat warna-warni bunga mawar. Ada ungu, pink, putih dan kuning, indahnya warna-warna itu membuat dirinya sedikit mengubah rasa bencinya terhadap bunga mawar yang menurutnya dapat membuat orang terluka karena durinya. Sejujurnya, Shiki sedikit trauma pada bunga mawar karena suatu hal.

Diambilnya satu tangkai bunga itu. Dihirupnya aroma wangi mawar tersebut. Lalu, dilihatnya lekat-lekat kelopak mawar itu.

"Putih..." gumamnya sambil memperhatikan bunga ditangannya.

"Itu adalah lambang kesucian hati. Bisa juga sebagai lambang kehormatan," terang Ichijou yang mampu mengagetkan Shiki.

Karena hal itu pula, Shiki yang terjingkat kaget langsung mencengkram tangkainya sebagai tindakan reflek akibat ulah Ichijou.

"Aw," rintih Shiki saat salah satu jemarinya tertusuk duri si _Rosaceae_.

Mengetahui jari temannya terluka, Ichijou langsung meraih tangan Shiki dan menghisap darah yang mengalir perlahan. Shiki hanya terdiam melihat Ichijou yang ia hormati melakukan hal tersebut.

"Maaf ya! Jarimu jadi terluka," kata pemuda pirang itu beberapa saat kemudian.

Shiki menarik jemarinya dari genggaman Ichijou, "Itulah yang membuatku benci pada bunga mawar," katanya sebelum meninggalkan Ichijou yang terdiam dengan tampang sedih.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ **

Malam harinya, di dalam kamar...

"Kau masih marah karena kejadian tadi?" tanya orang itu dengan tatapan sedih.

Shiki Senri tak merespon. Ia mencoba tidak peduli pada orang yang sangat dikaguminya.

"Shiki..." panggil Ichijou.

Shiki hanya diam.

"Shiki-kun... kau marah ya?...".

"Aku tidak marah, lagipula kau tidak sengaja, benarkan?" ucap Shiki yang sudah tidak tahan mendengar rengekan Ichijou.

Set

"Kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu masih tertekuk begitu?" tanya Ichijou sambil duduk dihadapan Shiki. Dan memutar wajah Shiki agar melihat kearahnya.

"Wajahku memang selalu begini," kata pemuda itu dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Ichijou sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat tersenyum! Seperti ini," Ichijou menyunggingkan senyum khasnya. Shiki makin dibuat salah tingkah.

"Ayo cepat senyum!...".

Walau agak malu, ia pun mau melalukan perintah si Takuma. Melihat senyuman Shiki yang sedikt dipaksakan, Ichijou malah terkikik geli. Wajah Shiki makin memerah.

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Ichijou memeluk Shiki. Shiki yang terkejut tidak sempat mengelak dan membiarkan tubuh kurusnya di dekap oleh sang Ichijou.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ichijou-san?" bisik Shiki didekat telinga orang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tetap seperti, aku hanya ingin bisa tetap bersamamu," balasnya.

"Ke-kenapa bicaramu aneh begitu?".

"..." Ichijou tak menjawab ia malah makin erat memeluk Shiki, seakan tak mau lepas. Dan pada akhirnya, Shiki membalas pelukan itu.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~ **

Keesokan harinya, disaat semua penghuni asrama bulan masih terlelap, Ichijou sudah sibuk dihalaman asrama untuk menanam sesuatu. Tiba-tiba terdengar derap langkah mendekat kearahnya.

"Tumben kau tidak membangunkanku dengan aroma-aroma mawar itu?" tanya Shiki pada Ichijou yang sedang menggali tanah.

"Nanti, kau marah lagi padaku?" jawabnya tanpa melirik sedikitpun kearah orang itu.

"Kau sedang menanam apa? Mau kubantu?" Shiki menawarkan bantuan.

"Aku sedang menanam benih bunga mawar. Mungkin kau tidak mau membantuku. Kau kan benci sekali pada bunga itu?".

Merasa di acuhkan sekaligus diremehkan, Shiki langsung jongkok bersebelahan dengan Ichijou, lalu mengambil sekop dan menggali tanah tepat disebelah lubang yang sudah digali lebih dulu oleh Ichijou.

"Ini hanya bibit, jadi aku tidak masalah,".

Ichijou hanya tersenyum.

Satu persatu biji itu ditanam, Shiki menanamnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Ichijou.

"Kau tau Shiki, bunga mawar ini ada banyak macam dan warna, tapi yang paling aku suka adalah mawar merah, karena melambangkan cinta dan keberanian. Tapi yang tidak aku suka adalah mawar hitam yang melambangkan duka cita," Ichijou menjelaskan.

"Jadi ada juga ya mawar yang berwarna hitam?" tanya Shiki sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau belum pernah melihatnya?".

Shiki mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, tunggulah sampai bibit mawar hitam yang kau tanam itu tumbuh!".

Shiki memperhatikan bibit yang sudah ditanam dan mulai disiram oleh Ichijou.

"Oya Shiki, aku punya satu permintaan..." kata Ichijou tanpa melihat sedikit pun kearah orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Asal tidak menyusahkanku saja!".

Ichijou menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya, "Tidak sulit kok, aku hanya ingin kau merawat mawar-mawar ini sampai bersemi dan mekar," pintanya.

"Berapa lama? Maksudku, kapan tanaman itu akan bersemi?" tanya Shiki.

"Mungkin setahun, soalnya ini masih dalam bentuk bibit," masih terus berkonsentrasi pada tanamannya.

Shiki menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku akan merawatnya karena kau yang memintanya,".

Si Takuma lalu menghadap ke arah Shiki sambil tersenyum riang, "Terima kasih,".

"Tapi, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk merawatnya? Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shiki.

Lagi-lagi Ichijou tak menjawab.

Shiki menautkan alisnya. Banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya,_ "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ichijou-san? Kenapa dia jadi aneh begitu?"_ pikirnya sedikit khawatir.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Belum tidur ya?" tanya Shiki pada seorang pria yang sedang memperhatikan bulan dari balkon kamarnya.

"Malam ini bulannya indah ya? aku tidak mau melewatkan keindahan ini sedetikpun..." ucap Ichijou.

Shiki pun mendekati orang itu, lalu ikut memperhatikan bulan bersamanya.

"Shiki, aku ingin kita terus seperti ini. Melakukan hal yang menyenangkan bersamamu, menggodamu, dan tertawa bersamamu," kata Ichijou tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa, bicaramu jadi aneh?" Shiki mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap si pirang yang sedang mendongak ke langit dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau tau, ada banyak hal yang aku sukai dalam hidup ini, salah satunya adalah bunga mawar. Tapi diantara semua hal itu, hanya kau yang paling aku sukai...".

Shiki terjingkat kaget mendengar pernyataan orang itu.

"Seperti bunga mawar, kau itu indah, dapat menenangkanku, dapat membuatku bahagia, memberiku cinta dan... dapat membuatku sakit karena semua itu...".

"Aku... tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan?...".

"Kau tidak perlu susah-susah mengartikannya," balas Ichijou.

Lagi, sekali lagi Ichijou memeluk Shiki.

"Aku... ingin kau selalu mengingat semua kebersamaan kita. Aku ingin kau tetap seperti ini meski aku tidak disampingmu, dan aku ingin kau tidak membenci bunga mawar yang aku sukai..." bisiknya.

Dalam pelukan yang hangat dan nyaman itu, dalam dekapan seorang Ichijou, Shiki memejamkan matanya, ia menghirup aroma wangi orang yang sedang memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang itu, seakan-akan ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia mengirup aroma ini. Lalu keduanya bertatapan, jarak wajah keduanya begitu dekat. Semakin dekat. Dan saat bibir mereka tinggal berjarak 3 cm saja, Shiki kembali memejamkan mata dan membiarkan bibirnya dan Ichijou bertemu. Ini adalah first kiss mereka. Dan ciuman ini akan melekat dihati keduanya.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Esok harinya...

"Selamat pagi..." sapa Ichijou pada Shiki yang baru bangun tidur dan sedang mengucek-ngucek mata.

Saat pandangannya sudah sempurna, dia baru berkata, "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Shiki dengan suara yang terdengar berat.

Waktu ia bangun, Ichijou sudah berpakaian rapi, seperti mau pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Aku mau ke tempat kakek," jawab Ichijou sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Kok mendadak begini?" tanya Shiki yang sepertinya tidak rela kalau teman sekamarnya akan pergi.

"Mana aku tau, tanya saja pada kakek...".

Keheningan terjadi beberapa saat.

Shiki hanya diam saja melihat Ichijou sedang beres-beres. Tidak sedetik pun, pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya  
dari Ichijou.

"Aku pergi dulu Shiki. Jangan lupa ya, siram dan rawat bunga mawarnya!" pesan Ichijou sebelum berjalan ke arah pintu.

Shiki diam saja.

"Yang paling penting, jaga dirimu ya Shiki! Karena mungkin aku akan pergi agak lama!" ucap Ichijou saat menghadap Shiki yang diam membisu.

Melihat tindakan Shiki, Ichijou berjalan mendekatinya dan berkata, "Kau kenapa?".

Shiki tak bergeming. Hati kecilnya seakan berontak dan tidak mau Ichijou pergi. Saat ia sampai di tempat Shiki, Ichijou lalu mengusap pipi halus pemuda itu, "Kau kenapa?".

Shiki meraih jemari Ichijou yang baru saja mengelusnya, "Aku tidak mau kau pergi, aku ingin kau tetap disini!" katanya dengan nada sendu.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Kau sendiri tau kan bagaimana sifat kakekku?" balas Ichijou.

"Tapi..." Shiki mendongak ke arah Ichijou dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga berat untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Aku janji, aku akan segera kembali begitu urusanku selesai," Ichijou tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Shiki.

"Aku pergi..." kata Ichijou. Dalam sekejab saja, sosok itu menghilang dari hadapan Shiki.

"Ichijou-san..." desis Shiki.

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

** Chapter one owari...**

**~oOo~ ~oOo~**

Tadinya mau bikin satu chapter aja, tapi jadi sepanjang ini. Jangan lupa review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

Mawar untuk Ichijou by Shi-chan...

Vampire Knight by Hino Matsuri...

Warning: AU, Gaje-ness fic, typo, dan shonen-ai. Pokoknya langsung baca aja deh, review juga ya!.

Seperti janjinya pada orang yang sangat ia hormati, Shiki benar-benar merawat tanaman Ichijou yang mulai tumbuh daun pertama.

"Menunggu tanaman ini tumbuh sama membosankannya seperti aku menunggumu... Ichijou-san..." gumam Shiki. I

ni adalah minggu pertama, Shiki tidak bertemu dengan si Takuma. Meski baru seminggu, rindu yang ia rasakan sudah berkecamuk di dadanya sebenarnya sudah tidak dapat ditahan lagi, tapi dia hanya dapat menunggu dan menunggu, ia harap orang yang mengisi hari-harinya segera datang.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Terus dan terus menunggu, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Dan tidak terasa, setahun sudah ia menanti kedatangan Ichijou. Walau ia sering mengutuk Ichijou karena sudah membohonginya dan berkata akan segera kembali, toh Shiki tidak sedikitpun membenci orang itu. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Shiki nampak riang menyirami tanaman bunga mawar milik Ichijou yang mulai berbunga.

"Lihat Ichijou-san, bunga yang kau tanam ini sudah mulai berkuncup. Indah sekali," katanya. "Tapi aku sedikit bingung, kenapa mawar hitam ini tumbuh dan mekar lebih cepat dari yang lain? Kau pasti tau jawabannya kan? Jadi, cepat kembali ya!" gumam Shiki saat ia mulai memperhatikan banyak mawar hitam itu mulai bermekaran. Berbeda dengan bunga mawar disebelahnya yang masih dalam bentuk kuncup. Apalagi bunga mawar merah kesukaan Ichijou, belum satupun kuncup yang nampak. Tapi, bagi Shiki itu adalah hal biasa.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Hari ini mentari agak malu untuk mununjukkan sinarnya. Padahal biasanya, ia akan menyinari dunia dengan kehangatannya, tapi hanya dihari ini matahari sedikit mengurangi pancaran cahanyanya karena tertutup awan mendung. Namun, hal ini tidak membuat semua jadi berkecil hati dan menjadi tidak bahagia, terlebih lagi untuk Shiki, sebab hari ini Ichijou akan kembali. Dan ia tidak sabar untuk melihat dan memeluknya lagi. Juga untuk segera menunjukkan mawar-mawar yang selama ini ia rawat, telah tumbuh dengan sempurna. Diruang pribadi Kaname Kuran, ketua asrama bulan. Ia terlihat sedang menerima telfon dari seseorang. Wajahnya penuh kelembutan itu sedikit berubah saat mengangkat telfon itu.

"Oh, begitu... Baiklah, besok aku dan yang lain akan datang kesana..." ucap Kaname lirih. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu sendu usai menerima telfon. Ntah apa yang dikatakan si penelpon tadi, yang sepertinya bukan kabar baik. Sesaat kemudian, ia mengumpulkan penghuni asrama bulan yang tinggal berjumlah 8 orang termasuk dirinya.

"Ada apa Kaname-sama? Kenapa kami harus berkumpul disini?" Tanya Rima Touya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau...".

"Kalau apa?" Aidou yang tidak sabaran langsung menyela perkataan Kaname.

Tentu saja, beberapa wanita disana langsung melirik ke arah Aidou yang masih setia dengan tampang innocent khasnya. "Ichijou... dia..." Kaname sedikit ragu saat mengatakannya. Apalagi saat melihat wajah tegang Shiki begitu nama Ichijou disebut.

"Hari ini, rencananya dia akan pulang, tapi diperjalanan, mobil yang ia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan,".

Beberapa pasang mata disana tentu saja dibuat kaget karena ucapan Kaname Kuran. Terlebih lagi untuk Shiki.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaannya? Dia tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Shiki.

Kaname diam.

"Jawab aku kaname-sama!" perintah Shiki dengan nada gemas. Kaname masih bungkam.

"Shiki, tenangkan dirimu dan biarkan Kaname-sama melanjutkan kata-katanya," ucap Ruka.

Shiki menghela nafas berat.

"Ichijou... dia meninggal..." ucap Kaname dengan berberat hati.

Deg.

Seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong. Berita itu sungguh membuat hati Shiki hancur.

"Kau bercandakan?..." desis Shiki. "Kau cuma bercandakan?" ulang Shiki sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kaname.

"Diperjalanan ke rumah sakit, dia yang banyak mengeluarkan darah tidak bisa tertolong," kata Kaname sambil menatap mata Shiki yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Katakan ini semua bohong! Cepat katakan!" bentak Shiki yang masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kaname yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Harusnya, yang lain mencegah Shiki untuk melakukan hal itu, tapi mereka tidak tega mengingat Shiki adalah korban paling menderita saat mendengar kabar itu.

"Maafkan aku Shiki, tapi inilah yang sebenarnya terjadi..." ujar Kaname penuh sesal.

Mendadak, Shiki merasakan lemas disekujur tubuhnya. Ia jatuh terduduk dihadapan Kaname dan teman-temannya. Sesakit apapun hatinya, ia tidak pernah bisa menunjukan air matanya di depan banyak orang.

"Besok pagi, kami akan ke tempat Ichijou, kami menunggumu kalau kau mau ikut," pesan Kaname Kuran sambil memegang pundak Shiki.

"Tabahkan dirimu Shiki!" ucapnya sebelum berlalu pergi, disusul teman-temannya yang lain.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Disinilah Shiki sekarang. Sendirian dalam kamarnya yang lumayan luas. Ia duduk di atas lantai sambil memeluk lututnya. Dalam hening, sesekali terdengar suara sesenggukan lirih seorang Shiki. Kepergian Ichijou untuk selamanya membuat hatinya hancur. Hanya kenangan indah bersama orang itu saja yang berputar dalam ingatannya.

_"Banyak hal yang aku sukai dalam hidup ini, salah satunya adalah bunga mawar. Tapi diantara semua itu hanya kau yang paling aku sukai..." _

"Hiks... hiks" tangis Shiki.

_"Seperti bunga mawar kau itu indah, dapat menenangkanku, dapat membuatku bahagia, memberiku cinta, dan dapat membuatku sakit karena semua itu,". _

"Ichijou-san..." umpat Shiki sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat itu pula, ia teringat pada first kissnya dengan Ichijou, juga terakhir kalinya ia melihat sosok yang ia sukai.

"Ichijou-san payah, kau jahat!" airmatanya yang tadi siang ia tahan tak mampu untuk dibendung lebih lama lagi. Perlahan tapi pasti, pipinya yang halus itu sudah dibasahi oleh tetes air mata yang ntah kapan akan kering.

_"Aku janji kalau urusanku sudah selesai, aku akan segera kembali... Jaga dirimu Shiki. Aku pergi dulu... selamat tinggal...". _

"Itukah salam perpisahanmu untukku Ichijou-san?" ucap Shiki dengan nada tertahan. "Apa kau tau, hatiku sakit saat kau mengatakannya, rasa sakit yang aku harap sembuh saat kau kembali makin menganga lebar saat kau tidak akan pernah datang. Seandainya kau tau betapa sakitnya hati ini..." rutuk Shiki sambil memandangi bingkai foto Ichijou.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Esok harinya, semua penghuni asrama bulan sudah siap dengan atribut dukacita.

"Shiki mana?" tanya Aidou pada sepupunya. Kain hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia tidak ikut, karena hal ini terlalu menyakitkan untuknya," kata Yuki.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita tinggal Shiki sendirian?" timpal Rima yang mulai khawatir pada keadaan sahabatnya.

"Mungkin Shiki tidak banyak bicara dan tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal nekat, tapi-...".

Zero menepuk pundak Rima pelan, "Sudah jangan khawatir, dia 'kan bukan orang yang seperti kau pikirkan, Shiki tidak mungkin melakukan hal gegabah," ucapnya mencoba menenangkan hati

"Ayo kita berangkat nanti kita bisa terlambat!" ajak Kaname Kuran.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Srrrr Srrrr

Dihalaman depan, terlihat sosok seorang pemuda. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat. Matanya masih sembab karena banyak menangis. Walau ia nampak sedang serius menyirami mawar-mawar milik Ichijou, tatapanya terlihat kosong. Keadaanya sungguh sangat menyedihkan. Ia sangat terpukul akibat kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi.

"Shiki..." sapa Rima saat melihat sosok yang sudah berpakaian hitam. Shiki tidak merespon.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Rima menghampiri Shiki. Ia sangat prihatin melihat keadaan Shiki yang sungguh memilukan.

"Kami mau pergi ke tempat Ichijou, kau mau ikut?" tanya Kaname hati-hati.

Mata sayu Shiki melihat ke arah Kaname sejenak, lalu dia bilang, "Aku ikut..." ucap Shiki dengan suara serak.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera berangkat..." kata Kaname lagi.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Sesampainya di sana, rombongan itu disambut oleh Asato Ichijou, kakek Takuma Ichijou.

Shiki tak banyak bicara saat ia melihat wajah Ichijou untuk terakhir kalinya. Tatapan matanya terlihat begitu nanar saat menatap sajad orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Sampai pemakaman selesai, Shiki hanya diam.

"Kami mau pulang, kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami?" tanya Aidou. Shiki menggeleng, "Aku... ingin lebih lama berada disini..." desah Shiki. "Baiklah, kami pergi dulu...".

Setelah orang-orang itu menjauh, Shiki yang sedaritadi memasang wajah tanpa ekpresi saat menatap gundukan tanah dihadapannya bergumam,

"Aku... Ichijou-san...".

Shiki masih tidak percaya jika Ichijou akan secepat ini meninggalkannya. "Kenapa kau tega padaku?" desis Shiki mencoba menahan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk mata.

"Apa kau tau, hatiku hancur karenamu... Disini, rasanya sakit sekali," dengan suara tertahan Shiki memegangi dadanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tetes demi tetes air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi.

Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan bulir-bulir air mata itu mengalir dan jatuh ke gundukan tanah yang masih merah itu.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku, tapi mana? Kau melupakan semua janji itu, kau pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian?..." tangis Shiki makin menjadi. Ia menangis sambil mencengkram gundukan tanah didepannya.

"Payah, kau payah... PAYAAAAH..." teriak Shiki sejadi-jadinya. Setidaknya ia berharap teriakan itu dapat sedikit saja mengurangi beban hatinya. Lalu, Shiki mendekap batu nisan berbentuk rosario itu sambil terus menangis.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Seminggu kemudian...

**Shiki's POV**

"Selamat pagi Ichijou-san, hari ini aku datang menjengukmu," kataku sambil mengelus batu nisan yang dingin itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Aku disini baik-baik saja," kataku mencoba tegar. "Kalau aku boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku belum bisa menerima kepergianmu yang begitu mendadak. Tapi, demimu, aku akan berusaha tabah, meski sesulit apapun itu...".

Aku diam sejenak. Lalu mengambil buket bunga yang aku dan Ichijou-san tanam beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tentu saja bunga mawar. "Ini, aku bawakan bunga mawar merah untukmu Ichijou-san. Kuharap kau suka, sebab aku merawatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh...". Shiki diam sejenak.

"Ichijou-san... aku sangat menyayangimu, aku ingin kita dapat segera berkumpul seperti dulu lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menemuimu. Nanti, kalau seandainya aku sudah sampai ditempatmu, aku harap kau mau menyambutku dengan senyum khasmu. Tapi sekarang aku pulang dulu, dan... tunggu kedatanganku ya, Ichijou-san!" ucapku sebelum berdiri dari jongkokku barusan. Aku memandang ke arah batu alam bertuliskan namanya. Sebelum akhirnya aku melangkah perlahan-lahan meninggalkan makam itu.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Jarak asrama dan tempat Ichijou lumayan jauh. Makan waktu tiga jam untuk ke tempat itu. Apalagi perjalanan ke tempat itu hanya bisa ditempuh dengan menggunakan kereta api atau mobil. Sebenarnya, dengan mobil pun aku bisa sedikit lebih menghemat waktuku untuk sampai kesini. Hanya saja, aku tidak mau merepotkan Kain. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, di jalur rel kereta api. Dengan langkah gontai, aku menyusuri jalur panjang yang ntah kapan akan menuju akhir. Tapi aku tau bagaimana akhir dari kisahku. Akhir dari seorang Shiki Senri.  
Aku berhenti ditengah-tengah jalur rel, lalu mendongak ke atas, melihat langit luas yang terbentang di atas kepalaku.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu, jadi tunggulah aku Ichijou-san..." desahku sebelum menutup mata.

Tanpa peduli pada teriakan histeris orang-orang, juga bunyi bel yang begitu memekikan telinga. Karena yang ada dalam benakku sekarang hanyalah rasa yang tak tertahankan untuk segera menemui Ichijou-san. Hidup damai bahagia bersama dengannya sampai kapan pun, tanpa ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi. Selamanya.

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Fin

~oOo~ ~oOo~

Yup akhirnya selesai juga fanfic aneh ini. Sengaja bikin endingnya rada gantung begitu. Okelah, yang terakhir jangan lupa review ya...


End file.
